Quiero el divorcio
by Annimo2009
Summary: Las cosas se habían vuelto insostenibles. Su relación había empezado con pasos pequeños y habían tardado mucho en llegar a donde estaban ahora. Hubo un tiempo en que eran felices, pero no podía seguir ignorando esa supuesta amistad que, poco a poco, le había quitado el amor del hombre que amaba.


Hello, people!

Sé que he estado muy desaparecida desde la última actualización de **Nuestra Historia** , pero ahora he tenido dos minutos para respirar y vengo con este OS. La idea ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace un par de días y, literalmente, me acabo de sentar a escribirla hace menos de media hora.

Espero les guste.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Quiero el divorcio**

 **OneShot**

* * *

Cuando Tony le propuso matrimonio… ese día fue un total caos, pero no importó. Nada importaba más que su amor y lo felices que serían juntos. Así que dijo que sí y la boda empezó a planearse. Si bien siempre supo que una vida junto al millonario sería un tanto difícil, nunca esperó que llegaran a este punto. Desde que su amistad comenzó hace varios años, nunca esperó que un día terminaría pensando en lo que ahora rondaba su mente.

Eran tan felices. La empresa iba bien, Iron Man participaba esporádicamente en batallas junto al equipo y Tony pasaba la mayor parte del día en el taller, creando maravillas y siendo Tony Stark. Pero al llegar la noche, sin importar lo cansados que estuvieran, sin importar que cada uno hubiera estado trabajando en lo suyo durante todo el día, siempre tenían tiempo para hablar y decirse lo mucho que se amaban antes de terminar haciendo el amor entre las sábanas de seda.

La vida iba bien, incluso Tony había mencionado algo sobre querer un hijo. Habían pensado en ello y la adopción era la mejor opción, pero todo quedó relegado a un segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Tony pasaba horas pegado al teléfono. Mantenía largas y profundas conversaciones con aquella persona que, con los años, se había vuelto tan importante para él. Desde el principio supo que esa amistad sería su ruina, y ahora lo había comprobado. Tony había dicho _su_ nombre mientras hacían el amor y no se había dado cuenta. El shock le hizo alejarse de sus brazos lo más que podía; envolvió su cuerpo con la sábana y se alejó hacia la ventana.

― ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ―Preguntó el moreno desde la cama. Su cabello estaba desordenado y había preocupación en su voz.

―Quiero el divorcio, Tony. Eso es lo que pasa. ―Respondió con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

― ¿Qué? ―Se levantó de la cama, pero no se atrevió a avanzar. ―No puedes estar hablando en serio. Creí que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros.

―Oh, Tony. Las cosas no han estado bien entre nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que empezaste a enamorarte de alguien más.

El moreno no sabía qué decir. No podía negar que eso había pasado, pero no quería perder a alguien tan importante para él. Sabía que era un egoísta, pero no podía perderle. No podía hacerle daño una vez más a la persona más importante que tenía.

―Yo-

―No es necesario que me des explicaciones, Tony. Siempre supe que esto pasaría, pero no quería aceptarlo. Nunca pude competir con esa amistad.

Un silencio ensordecedor se apoderó de la habitación.

―Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que el nombre que salía de tus labios era el suyo. ―Lo enfrentó con la mirada. ―No puedo seguir con esto. No es justo para ninguno de los dos. Para ninguno de los tres.

El millonario se acercó y tomó una de sus manos. Cuando sus rodillas tocaron el piso levantó el rostro; la culpa bañando sus castaños ojos.

―Pepper…

―Quiero el divorcio. ―Sentenció. ―No quiero que pienses que ya no te quiero, Tony. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, pero tú no me amas. ―Se arrodilló frente a él y tomó delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos. ―Jamás serás feliz conmigo cuando el amor de tu vida está en otro lugar.

―Pero…

―Steve te ama, lo he visto en su mirada. No deberías dejar ir a alguien que te ama de la forma en que él lo hace.

―Creí que tú también me amabas. ―Dijo con tristeza en la voz.

―Te amo, Tony. Siempre voy a amarte, pero eso no significa que tengas que quedarte conmigo. ―Puso una mano donde antes estaba el reactor. ―Tu corazón late por alguien más.

―No quiero hacerte daño. ―Susurró con pesar.

―Lo sé, pero saber que amas a alguien más y que no puedes ser feliz… eso me haría más daño.

El corazón del moreno se apretó ante esa declaración. Pepper tenía razón. Ella siempre tenía razón. Se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Un beso amargo y con sabor a despedida, pero lleno de esperanza. Un beso que le quitó un gran peso de encima a ambos.

―Gracias, Pepper. ―Dijo sobre sus labios.

La pelirroja sonrió y abrió los ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas, para mirarlo directamente.

―Quiero el divorcio. ―Su voz suave, pero llena de convicción y sin el mismo dolor que sintió minutos antes.

Tony solo asintió.

* * *

Okey.

Solo quiero que sepan que no tengo nada contra Pepper, por eso en este fic la puse tan comprensiva y buena amiga. He leído fics donde Pepper es la maldita ex que nunca deja de ser un constante dolor de cabeza (pasa mucho en algunos fics en inglés que he leído), y quise hacer lo que me pareció correcto. Porque todo el mundo sabe que Tony no sabría qué hacer en esta situación y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, Pepper le diría lo que tiene que hacer, porque todo que ella hace es preocuparse por Tony y lo único que quiere es que sea feliz. Bueno, eso es lo que me gustaría pensar. Ya saben, eso de "si amas algo, déjalo ir", pero en este caso Pepper sabe que no volverá a ella.

Creo que me pasé con las explicaciones, pero solo quería que supieran que no odio a Pepper, pero eso no implica que nunca la vaya a poner como la mala del cuento. Todo depende de las necesidades del fic.

En fin... espero que les haya gustado y que no se me haya pasado ninguna falta de ortografía.

Ya saben que si les gustó pueden dejar un review y así me hacen muy feliz.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Sábado 11 de Agosto, 2018.**


End file.
